


A Simple Gesture

by ballumbois



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumbois/pseuds/ballumbois
Summary: Phil’s way of showing his support for Ben’s relationship with Callum
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	A Simple Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first and probably only fanfic I’ll ever write but I hope you enjoy it anyway

Phil crosses the landing, tea in hand as he peers through the slightly open door to Ben’s bedroom to check if he’s up yet.   
As he carefully glances over, he sees that his son appears to be nestled into his boyfriend’s side, with his head on his chest and an arm draped around him, holding him close as if the other were to escape.   
He steps further into the room, careful not to wake the boys and places the mug down on Ben’s bedside table, just next to his glasses and hearing aid.  
He stands there for a bit, contemplating something as he looks over at the two sleeping together before sighing and waking out of the room.

-  
A few minutes later, Phil returns to his son’s room with another mug in hand.   
The boys are still in the same position they were earlier but this time Callum has his eyes slightly open, with his fingers in Ben’s hair, softly massaging his scalp.   
He stills his actions when he notices Phil stood there looking at them and they make a bit of awkward eye contact before Phil just nods at him as a silent way of saying ‘alright?’.   
Callum returns the greeting as his boyfriend’s father walks round to his side of the bed and sets the mug down on the table.  
Callum looks at the mug in surprise and doesn’t need to look at the contents to know what it is. He adores the sweet aroma of hot chocolate.   
He stares back at Phil, confused about the gesture.  
“There’s one for ‘im an all” Phil says, in a quiet yet gruff voice, nodding his head towards Ben.  
Callum gives him a friendly smile and whispers out a thanks before Phil simply nods again before walking back over to the door, glancing over at his son still sleeping peacefully and then leaves with a faint smile on his lips.

Phil gives a slight chuckle to himself as he stomps back down the stairs.   
He’s getting soft in his old age.


End file.
